AiShiteru Akitokun
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: A oneshot on Kodomo no Ochoma about how Sana can't tell Akito how she feels, it takes place when they are both 17. R


**Alright, this may be a little earlier then I planed but what the hell. This is my first Kodomo no Ochoma fic, in other words, Kodocha**. **But, anyway, let me start writing my first one shot fanfic ever! Yay for me. Yes! **

**Aishiteru... Akito-kun**

**_Prologue_:**

_**Sana Kurata, age 17... That's who I am... I used to be so energetic, so happy, all the time. But then, one day, only a few years ago... I realized, I realized... That I was in love, with Akito Hayama. I haven't looked at him in the same way since then... We've gone to the same highschool... The same middle school too, but I've never been able to admit to him how I really feel. The winter of our last year in highschool, and I... Still haven't told him.**_

I stood outside the school, it had ended long ago, today was the first day of winter break, but I continued to stand outside the school, waiting. I knew he had karate today, he was the captain of the karate club after all. He was very good, I used to go and watch him from the window, not able to bring myself to go inside. Today though, I can't even bring myself to go watch. Why is it, that I can't admit my feelings?

"Sana? What are you doing out here, at this time?" He asked me, tearing me away from my thoughts.

My words jumbled, I looked up from the ground, and into his eyes, they had gotten softer since we first became friends, "Akito-kun... I, I was... Um... I had something to do." I lied.

"It's getting late, you should get home." He said simply.

"I know." I let my gaze wander, I looked at his hair, which the newly falling snow was taking residence on.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He said walking past me, with his backpack resting on his shoulder.

I walked a little faster to catch up with him. The snow was starting to fall harder, the clouds were becoming dark with the night. I was being held back, something knocked me in the stomach softly, I looked down seeing an umbrella.

"Take it. The snow is falling harder." He said, in a kinder voice then usual.

I took the umbrella hesitantly, the put it up over my head, we walked in silence, until we got to my apartment, I had recently moved into an apartment because my mother had needed to travel abroad for a while, she would be back by the spring, but we decided to keep the house locked up until she got back.

"I'll see you later." He said turning to leave.

"Akito-kun! Hold on a second." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um... I... I... Let me give you your umbrella back." I averted my gaze.

"It's alright, you can keep it. Later." He waved, put his other hand into his pocket, and turned the corner.

I held the umbrella close to my breast, I turned to enter my apartment, I put the umbrella down, and made my way to my room. I unlocked the door, and turned the light on, I dropped the umbrella and brought my hand up to my mouth, unable to say anything. Everything... Everything was ruined, a lot of things were stolen... The phone being one of them, I searched through my back pack in search of my mobile phone.

I grabbed it, my hand shaking, having his number on speed dial, I held down "1", it rang twice, then was picked up.

"Hello?" His sister answered.

"This is Sana, can I speak to Akito please?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Um, sure, hold on, he just got in." She said.

I heard her call to Akito that he had a phone call. "Hello?" He asked in a cool voice.

"A...Akito-kun." I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I was scared...What if the robber hadn't left yet?

"Sana, what's wrong?" He asked, he could always tell, about things like that.

"...My apartment..." I began, I told him what had happened when I got to my room. The tears rolled down my face, unable to stop, I was so afraid...

"Don't worry, I'll be right there. Just stand outside of the apartment." He ordered.

I nodded, but quickly realized he couldn't see me, and answered, "Alright." I made my way back down to the front, I held my backpack close to me, the wind blew harshly, I clenched my eyes because of the cold, a few minutes later, Akito came running to me, he was out of breath.

"What happened to the umbrella?" He asked.

"Oh, right." I said taking it out from my backpack, and put it up.

"We'll go to my house." He said, I was still a bit scared... After an experience like that, you can't help but worry a little.

I began to walk with Akito, he grabbed my hand softly, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He encouraged me.

I put on a small smile. We arrived at his house just as it stopped snowing.

"Oh Sana. Are you alright? Akito told us." His sister trailed off.

"I'm fine." I faked a smile.

"Here, have some tea." Mr. Hayama said setting some tea on the table.

I sat down, "Arigatou." I thanked him. And sipped the tea, "It's good." I said happily.

"I'm glad." He said excusing himself.

"I think I'll go to bed, you guys may be on break, but I've got work tomorrow." His older sister said leaving.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Akito said sitting down.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." I said looking at him.

"Don't say stupid things. I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to." He said turning his face away from me.

I giggled quietly. "What're you laughing about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"It's good you're feeling better." He whispered, "Because... I... was worried."

There was an awkward silence, before he said something.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you should too. You know where my room is right?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up finishing my tea, I ventured up the steps, and into Akito's room, it was the same way I remembered it, simple and clean. (xD, yes I meant to do that, don't get it? I'll explain it later)

I took off the slippers I was wearing, as well as my jacket, and sweater vest from my school uniform, I also took off the long socks I was wearing, then got into bed. It felt odd to be laying in Akito's bed... But before I could think anymore on the subject, I was asleep and in dreamland.

The morning came quickly, I woke up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey wait a minute, this isn't my room." I said thinking for a second.

"Oh that's right! I stayed over Akito's house last night because of..." I shuddered at the memory, I got out of bed, and put the clothes I had taken off, back on. I opened the door while rubbing my eyes. I went down stairs to find Akito sitting at the table.

"Good morning." He said surprising me.

"Oh, um. Morning." I finally said.

"You should go back to your apartment and make sure everything else is in tack. Since it's bright out." Akito said pretty seriously.

I only nodded. There wasn't much I could say to him.

"Oh, Akito." I said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Arigatou!" I said bowing slightly.

"For what?" He asked looking back at me.

"For letting me stay here." I said.

"Don't worry about it, you're my dad already thinks of you as family." He said standing.

_So... He only thinks of me as family then... _I watched him with longing eyes. If only I was brave enough to tell him how I felt.

"I guess I'll go now, I'll see you later." I said leaving.

"Bye." He said simply.

If I don't tell him soon, some other girl will take him away. Alright, I'll tell him tonight. I'll make a promise to myself, I'll-

"Oww That really hurt." I said rubbing my forehead, I looked up, I had walked into a pole because of my thinking too much. I stood up, and turned the corner. I was almost at my apartment.

"Sana, why are you in your school uniform today?" Aya said from behind me.

"It's a really long story, I'd rather not get into it." I sighed.

"Sana there's always something going on for you." Aya smiled.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd fall out from exhaustion." I smiled back, she went to a different high school then Akito, Tsuyoshi, and I, so I didn't get to see her often. Tsuyoshi is still seeing her though.

"It's nice to see you, I was on my way to visit Tsuyoshi." She said.

"Oh yeah, he lives down this way doesn't he." I thought for a second.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later Sana!" Aya said running off.

I waved as she left. It's nice to see old friends once in a while. I turned into my apartment building, then went up to my apartment, I opened the door, it was the same way as I had left it last night, I began cleaning up, only little things were gone. I figured they weren't able to take much of the big stuff since only my stereo was gone.

Everything was messed up, the microwave was open for who knows what, and the couch cushions were turned over. I sighed heavily, and replaced them to their rightful place. It took me about an hour to clean up everything. I changed my clothes to a sweater and skirt.

I locked up, and took a walk, I needed to think on something stuff, like, how I would tell him, and other things like that, it began to snow again as I walked through the park, I saw many couples, and envied them, if I told Akito, maybe we could be like that... No, that's right, he only thinks of me as family.

I sighed again, and put my hand out, a snow flake melted as soon as it reached my hand.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me.

"Oh, Akito, I was just..." I turned.

"Did everything go alright at your apartment?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it was fine, I cleaned everything up." I nodded with a smile.

"You know, you've changed." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess you've just gotten more mature." He shrugged.

"Well, I shouldn't stay sugar-high forever." I pointed out.

"That's true, but it would've been alright if you stayed like that through high school." He said.

"Maybe." I changed my gaze.

There was a long pause before either of us said anything again.

"Um-" We both said.

"Oh, you go first." We both said again.

He chuckled a bit, then let me talk.

"I think, I might go now." I said.

"Wait, and stay out here a bit longer." He said.

"Sure why not." I agreed.

We started talking just like old times, he would say something, then I'd laugh and turn it into something completely different, after that he'd get mad and call me an idiot, but I'd keep going.

It was getting late, our conversation was starting to end.

"You know what? Sitting here on this bench reminds me of that time when we were in grade school." He said.

"What are ya talking about?" I asked confused.

"How could you forget that?" He asked angrily.

"Forget what?" I asked again.

"That time when you ran away from home." He explained.

I thought for a long moment... A very long moment, a sweat drop appeared on Akito's head.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" I exclaimed.

"You really are something else. I've gotta get going now though. I'll see you later." He said getting up.

It was now or never. This was my only chance, I would never get a chance like this again.

"Akito! Wait!" I shouted at him.

"What is it?" He asked turning back around.

"I need to tell you something." I said looking him strait in the eye with determination.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I... What I'm trying to say is... Um... I've thought about it a lot... And it doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same way, because... Well the truth is... Akito... I'm in love with you." A deep red blush crept across my face, he stared at me for a long moment, then his features softened.

"And here I thought, we had grown apart." He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, still embarrassed.

"Let's just say... I also feel that way." He turned away.

I ear to ear grin filled my face, "Akito, you big softy" I stood up, and grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey get off of me." He said, this time I saw him blush.

"Nope, we're gonna be together forever!" I smiled.

"You're insane..."

**Just so you know... Music was playing... Yep... Well, in my head, that end part seemed like the perfect place for a song I know called Ashita e no Melody, the ended to the Card Captor Sakura movie 2. Yeah, this is great, I love it. Hahaha! It's super dooper great. Alright Akito, and Sana-chan!**

**Epilogue:**

**7 years later...**

"_Hey, Akito! Have fun working!" Sana yelled from the window of their new home. _

_He waved, then entered the car, driven by none other then Ray, who had been married to Asako, about three years earlier... But for some reason, had never moved out of the Karata's household, and still drove Sana, but now Akito, Sana, and the new born Shigeru, a baby boy who was starting to look just like his father, around. _

_Sana had decided to start finding a job after Shigeru was old enough for school. But until then, she would be home, taking care of her new family, along with her mother, who was still writing, and still keeping her editor waiting. _

_Oh wait, did I forget to tell you about Babbit, and Maro? As surprising as it may be, they also ended up together. But the really strange part, is that none of us are sure if Maro is a girl or boy... But that's a whole other story..._


End file.
